AMNESIA reboot
by Mica Natsuki
Summary: [Reboot] Después de un terrible accidente, Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin, pierde la memoria, despertando sin saber quién es y qué ocurrió. Wiss deberá ayudarlo para recordar todo lo que olvidó por culpa del golpe en la cabeza, Vegeta protegerá su vida y a su hija por encima de todo y todos, hasta conocer la verdad que oculta su padre y desligarse de todas sus dudas.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer/Declaimer: Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a su creador: Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **Prologo**

* * *

— _Mira cuán lejos me has hecho llegar..._

* * *

Sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca, me había dejado en muy mal estado, no podía moverme, apenas si podía respirar y mantenerme consciente. No sabía dónde estaba, lo que sucedía o por qué razón fui atacado.

Me encontraba inmovilizado en el suelo, observando lo que ocurría.

Poco a poco iba cayendo a la inconsciencia, sentía como mis fuerzas se debilitaban y mis recuerdos se borraban, pero antes de eso escuche un golpe demasiado fuerte acompañado de llantos y gritos desgarradores implorando piedad, rogando por sus vidas y poder ver la luz del sol un día más. Y entonces lo vi, un cuerpo humanoide tapado por el contraste del fuego detrás. Se arrodillaron ante él, aún pidiendo que les dejara vivir.

Esa figura me daba la sospecha de haberla visto antes: su cabello, su cuerpo y, por sobre todo, la forma en la que asesino a aquellas personas que solo pudieron ver la cara de ese sujeto como último recuerdo antes de que él arremetiera contra ellos.

Pude ver cuando sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo en un charco de sangre. Por alguna razón esta escena me dolía. Quería cerrar los ojos y dejar de presenciar esta carnicería. No había razón para matarlos, ellos solo querían vivir como todo ser del universo.

Conseguí cerrar mis ojos y lloré. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. No sabía por qué tenía el peso de la angustia a mis espaldas, tampoco por qué estaba tirado en el frío suelo sin siquiera poder mover un dedo.

Luego de acabar con ellos, después de ver como se retorcieron buscando una gota de salvación, un pequeño respiro que les asegurara sobrevivir, aquella silueta se aburrió y se dio la media vuelta para venia hacia mí y terminar lo que había empezado. Lo supe por el sonido de sus pisadas, porque no tenía la intención de volver a la escena sangrienta.

Ya no estaba seguro de querer saber quién era. Deseé escapar, pero mi cuerpo no se movía. Tenía ganas de gritar, pedir ayuda, pero de nada serbia al no tener control ni siquiera de mi propia boca.

Era verdad que no podía moverme, mi voz no salía de mi garganta, era como si me hubieran quitado las cuerdas vocales y luego me ataron de pies a cabeza.

Lo único que me quedaba era aceptar mi cruel destino. La muerte era inevitable. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberme dejado al amén de la muerte, nunca sentí que aquel hombre me asesinó. Nunca me golpeó o escuché otro sonido como el de un arma disparándose.

El miedo se había ido. Era como si un niño se hubiese quedado atrapado en un cuarto oscuro y de repente llegaron sus padres para prender la luz.

Escuché golpes, explosiones, una persona quejándose del dolor y otra caer al suelo.

Alguien había acudido a los gritos de antes. Un rayo de suerte y esperanza se ilumino dentro de mí.

No podía ver qué estaba pasando; una vez que cerré mis ojos ya no pude abrirlos.

Todo se tornó blanco y, de un momento a otro, pude ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, como una película a cámara rápida, sin detallar, sin poder apreciar lo que me mostraban las imágenes y las escenas que viví.

Estaba muriendo, ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar, pero antes presencie mi vida entera ante mis ojos. Y la luz que apareció se esfumó rápidamente al igual que los recuerdos.

De un momento a otro ya no recordaba nada. Era como si los recuerdos se hubiesen borrado cual archivo de computadora. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Olvidé quién era o dónde me encontraba ahora.

Apenas me era posible abrir los ojos otra vez. No podía ver casi nada. Para colmo, una luz me cegó y obligó a cerrarlos. Escuchaba gritos a mi alrededor, pasos rápidos, una mano sostenía la mía, mas no sabía de quién se trataba, si era aliado o enemigo, o por qué todos actuaban de esa manera desesperada.

Quede inconsciente en cuestión de segundos. Estaba en lo profundo de mi mente y en ella no había nada. Estaba vacía como si apenas estuviera teniendo sentido de sí mismo. Evidentemente, como dije antes: los recuerdos habían desaparecido. No pensaba en otra cosa que no sea lo que acaba de presenciar hace un rato: la gente a mi alrededor, la persona que sostenía mi mano, la desesperación de todos ellos, la luz enceguecedora.

Cuanto me gustaría estar muerto. Prefería eso a tener que vivir sin saber nada de mi vida, de mi pasado, quién soy y quiénes me ayudaban. ¿Quién quiso matarme? ¿Qué ocurrió para llegar al borde de la muerte? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto?

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Hola, mis amores! Luego de pensarlo mucho, y después de leer por mi misma los primeros capítulos de amnesia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, decidí hacer este reboot. Lo iniciaré de cero, no habrán demasiados cambios, pero si en algunas escenas, la escritura y la narración: como siempre será en primera persona, o sea, Vegeta narrará toda la historia de principio a fin, sin cambios de PoV._

 _PD: Lamento que dije que lo subiría a las doce, o al mediodía, pero tuve percances y no pude. Mañana subo el primer capítulo, y esta vez si será después del mediodía xD_

¡Saludos para Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, ShaneRyuThunder, las chicas que siempre mandan review (que son varias) y para los anónimos! :3 ¡Gracias por esperar tanto! Esta vez prometo no decepcionarlos.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer/Declaimer: Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a su creador: Akira Toriyama._

* * *

Capítulo I

* * *

 **Jaqueca**

* * *

Escuché un sonido molesto proveniente de alguna parte del lugar donde estaba. Se oía lejano, distorsionado, pero de todas formas me despertó malhumorado. Me inquietaba y lentamente me sacaba de mi ensueño. Necesitaba averiguar de qué se trataba.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que moví fueron mis manos. No sé por qué era lo primero que quería ver. Luego miré mi cuerpo vendado, cubierto por unas sábanas blancas hasta la mitad de mi torso. Me senté descubriendo lo que quedaba de mi cuerpo bajo la cobija. Estaba en una camilla, conectado a una máquina que medía mi pulso y suero conectado a mi brazo izquierdo. Las piernas también las tenía vendadas hasta los pies. Lo único que vestía era ropa interior, por lo que el frío prontamente se apoderó de mi cuerpo al destaparme.

Tenía los párpados pesados, me dolía fuertemente la cabeza. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado antes de llegar a este lugar, no sabía quién era o con quiénes estaba, ni por qué mi cuerpo estaba tan malherido. Hasta por encima de las vendas se podía ver algunas manchas de sangre.

Estaba desorientado, pero quería levantarme de la cama a toda costa.

Miré a mi alrededor y no vi absolutamente nada fuera de lo común. Si no mal entendía este lugar era un hospital o sala de emergencia, pero me extrañaba que no hubiese alguna persona.

Permanecí solo en aquella habitación, hasta que la puerta se abrió de forma bruta, dándome un gran espanto. Me sobresalté y me giré un poco aún sentado en la camilla para mirar hacia la puerta detrás de mí.

Ya dentro del cuarto había un sujeto de baja estatura, vestía una bata y en la mano tenía unos papeles. Con esfuerzo trataba de cerrar la puerta otra vez. Al parecer del otro lado había gente intentando ingresar, pero él lo impedía, gritando entre suplicas que se detuvieran de una vez.

Por suerte nadie había podido entrar. Con la puerta totalmente cerrada puso el pestillo y se sacudió la bata quitando el polvo. Después miró hacía la camilla donde yo estaba sentado, se enderezó, dejó de limpiarse e hizo una reverencia. No supe por qué hizo eso último, pero de repente su mirada denotaba terror y preocupación.

—Príncipe Vegeta —dijo tartamudo. Se acercó a mí a paso lento, hasta que finalmente se quedó parado a los pies de la camilla.

—¿Príncipe Vegeta? —por primera vez escuché mi voz. Ni siquiera de eso tengo memoria y, ¿quién era al que había nombrado? ¿Yo?

—Sí, señor. Usted, el príncipe Vegeta del planeta Vejita, ¿no lo recuerda? —cuestionó absorto. Intenté pensar en su pregunta y la información que brindó, pero nada venía a mi cabeza—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy el doctor personal de la realeza.

—¿Y dónde estamos?

—Ahora estamos en una sala de emergencia, dentro del palacio donde su majestad vive con el rey de Vejita.

—Rey de Vejita —deduje que obviamente se trataba de mi padre—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué estoy así y no recuerdo nada?

—Lo siento, su alteza. Me pidieron que no dijera nada al respecto de lo que pasó, pero su amnesia se debe a un golpe en la cabeza. Sabíamos que afectaría su memoria, porque había muy pocas posibilidades de que eso no pasara.

—¿Quién te ordenó no decir nada?

—El rey, su majestad.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—Tampoco lo sé, príncipe. Lamento no poder servirle de mucho en cuanto a la información que me pide, pero solo soy un doctor y se me pidió seguir el protocolo.

—Necesito ver a mi padre, ¿dónde está él? —salí de la camilla para poder vestirme con la ropa que estaba a un costado, encima de una mesa blanca. Al principio perdí el equilibrio, pero luego lo recuperé y, aunque el hombre quiso ayudarme, lo rechacé y me vestí por mi cuenta.

Antes de responder mi pregunta, el doctor me quitó el suero, y los chupones se desprendieron de mi pecho por si solos.

—Él está en su trono, hablando con alguien. No sé si es seguro ir a molestarlo.

—No voy a molestarlo, tengo que hacerle muchas preguntas —acomodé mis botas después de ponerme la parte baja del traje azul—. Ahora necesito que me guíes hasta él.

—Pero, príncipe…

—Es una orden. Tengo más poder sobre ti, por lo que debes hacer caso a lo que te digo.

—Sí, su majestad.

Terminé de ponerme la parte superior del traje y acomodé el largo cuello y las mangas. Tomé los guantes blancos y también me los puse, pero después no sabía cómo colocarme esa extraña armadura de anchas hombreras largas.

—¿Cómo me pongo esto? Es pequeño.

—Disculpe, señor —él mismo sujetó la armadura y sin aplicar fuerza la estiró como si nada—. Es de un material duro y flexible, podrá ponérselo con extrema facilidad.

—¡Hm! —hice lo mismo que él, me la coloqué y de inmediato me acostumbre. Tuve que mover un poco mis brazos para saber si las hombreras serían una molestia—. ¿Y qué es este símbolo?

—Es la insignia de la familia real, su majestad.

Me lo quedé mirando, luego miré la insignia y regresé a mirarlo a él. Estaba totalmente perdido. Por ahora sabía que era el príncipe e hijo del rey de Vejita, me estaban ocultando cosas importantes y no recordaba nada del pasado.

—Tendré que hacerte preguntas en el camino, ¿el trono de mi padre está muy lejos de aquí?

—Podría decirse que sí, su alteza.

—Perfecto, entonces será mejor que respondas a mis preguntas. Pero tendré piedad y solo te preguntaré cosas que cualquiera puede responderme, ¿te parece, insecto?

—Sí, su alteza. No me negaré a responder, lo prometo.

Dejé de mirarlo y dirigí mi atención a la salida de la sala. Esperaba que no hubiera gente del otro lado y, en efecto, al abrir la puerta, no había nadie. Era perfecto no tener molestias cuando apenas comenzaba a despertar después de lo que sea que ocurrió.

Todo esto era muy parecido a volver a nacer.

—Qué extraño. Hace un momento estaban otros saiyajin intentando entrar para que les informara sobre su estado.

—No me importa. Presta atención a lo que te preguntaré.

—Sí.

Él iba un paso delante de mí, yo solo lo seguía y confiaba en su guía.

—¿Cuántos años tengo?

—Treinta y cinco, su alteza.

—¿Además de mi padre y yo, hay alguien más de la realeza?

—Solo su hermano, el príncipe Tarble, su alteza.

—¿Y él cuantos años tiene?

—Veintinueve.

—¿Y la reina?

—Eso no lo sé, mi señor.

—¡Hm! —las preguntas eran más limitadas de lo esperado. Tenía que pensar preguntas más simples, pero con la cantidad de dudas que tenía era difícil evitar las _confidenciales_ —. ¿A qué raza pertenezco?

—Usted y su gente es de la raza saiyajin. Los guerreros más poderosos del universo, su alteza.

—Los más poderosos, ¿eh? —me detuve en medio del gran pasillo intrigado. Quería comprobar si eso era cierto. Así que intenté canalizar alguna energía o algo por el estilo. Entonces abrí mi mano en frente de mí y de la palma emergió una parpadeante esfera de energía.

Era casi increíble ver eso tan brillante. Me quedé mirando un rato pasmado, luego reaccioné y apunté mi mano hacia una ventana. ¿De qué estaba hecho? ¿Cuán destructivo podía llegar a ser esa pequeña esfera de energía? La disparé casi descontroladamente, destruyó el cristal haciéndolo volar por todas partes. Después, fuera del castillo, se desvió hasta impactar contra una inmensa roca que más parecía una montaña y provocó una gran explosión. Se alzó una gran cantidad de humo, lo que había alrededor de aquella montaña ardía en llamas, mientras que el objetivo se redujo a un enorme cráter.

Sonreí cuando sentí el suelo temblar bajo mis pies. La onda expansiva terminó por romper todas las ventanas de la cara del castillo que daba a la explosión.

Era emocionante la adrenalina. Mi corazón palpitaba encendido y tuve que reírme sin poder resistirlo. Evitarlo era más que imposible.

—P-Príncipe Vegeta.

—Continuemos. Todavía tengo preguntas.

—S-Sí, señor. Enseguida —se apresuró en caminar y retomamos el camino.

Algunos guardias llegaron a cerciorarse de lo que estaba pasando, y ver sus rostros atemorizados me fascinó todavía más.

—Dime, gusano, ¿hay guerreros de alto rango, o solo los de la realeza poseen tanto poder?

—No, su alteza. Hay guerreros poderosos, pero ustedes, el rey y su majestad, poseen un nivel mucho más superior.

—Que agradable oír eso.

No dije más. Continuamos caminando en silencio. Había dicho que tenía preguntas, pero por ahora nada se me ocurría. Estaba más pendiente de guardar la información que ya tenía en lugar de seguir preguntándole a este tipo que no sabía mucho.

Era mejor preguntarle al rey y sacarle lo que quería a la fuerza si era necesario.

El paso del doctor se detuvo en frente de una inmensa puerta maciza de madera. Mi acompañante temblaba, seguramente porque no debió traerme a este lugar desde un principio por órdenes del rey, pero no le presté más atención.

Abrí la puerta y el que me había guiado salió corriendo por el pasillo sin decirme nada. Seguí sin tomarle importancia y me adentré dentro del gran salón. El camino de la puerta al trono estaba cubierto por una gruesa alfombra rojo vino, de bordados dorados que la hacían brillar como el mismo oro.

En el trono, evidentemente, estaba el rey cruzado de piernas, con un brazo sobre el reposabrazos y la cabeza descansando encima de su puño. Se veía molesto. Antes de entrar, él tenía la mirada fija en el otro tipo que estaba en frente suyo: era alto, llevaba túnica, el cabello lo tenía elevado y blanco, un gran anillo celeste rodeaba su cuello y en una mano sostenía un largo báculo de puntas doradas.

Los dos se fijaron en mí cuando cerré la puerta. Era incómodo al principio. De repente, la inseguridad que sentí apenas despertar, volvió dejándome vulnerable ante ellos dos. ¿Por qué ese temor de repente?

—Príncipe Vegeta, me alegra saber que ha despertado finalmente —dijo el más alto, mirándome por encima de su hombro, luego se dio la vuelta y me observó directamente.

—Ordené que te dejaran en esa sala, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo pedí que me trajeran —tomé coraje y caminé por lo largo de la alfombra. Miré alrededor: era una habitación de piedra sólida, con piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella. La ventana detrás del trono estaba compuesta por fragmentos de distintos colores, que difuminaban la luz y le daban un tono oscuro a todo el lugar, pero se podía ver con completa perfección.

Todo lucía imperfectamente elegante y sofisticado.

—Estoy ocupado ahora, ¿qué demonios quieres?

—Supongo que sabes lo que quiero. Le ordenaste al doctor que no me dijera nada al respecto de lo que ocurrió antes de que despertara en esa maldita sala.

—Porque no es asunto tuyo. Ahora lárgate de aquí.

—No recuerdo nada, ¡exijo una explicación!

—¿Explicación? —rio levantándose del trono—. He dicho que no es asunto tuyo.

—Pero…

—¿Acaso te asusta lo que haya pasado? ¿Eh? ¿Tienes miedo?

—¡No! —mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la impotencia. Quería que me dijera porque exactamente no entendía nada, y el no saber sobre la situación me helaba la piel. Me sentía un objeto—. Hace un momento no sabía que era el príncipe de los saiyajin, desconocía sobre mi raza, no tenía idea de lo poderoso que soy…

—Ya he hablado. No pienso darte explicaciones sobre nada, no tengo la obligación de hacerlo. Soy el rey y yo decido sobre ti.

—¡Espera…!

—Tienes prohibido salir de este lugar. Wiss —ahora se dirigió al de cabello blanco—, te pediré que escoltes a mi hijo por todo el palacio, quiero que le enseñes cada habitación y sobre el protocolo que debe seguir. Pero no quiero verlo fuera.

—Será el único favor que te cumpla en el día. Lo que me pediste antes quedará para otra ocasión.

—No me importa si es en otra ocasión —bajó por las escaleras del trono hasta pisar la alfombra—. Quiero que hagas eso, es lo único que haré por él.

—Como desees.

Mi padre desapareció entre las sombras, abrió una puerta y entró cerrándola detrás suyo de un azote. No volví a verlo. Ahora me encontraba solo con ese tal Wiss, que sinceramente no me agradaba ni un pelo. No conocía su actitud, si era un buen o mal sujeto, si iba hacerme algo o solo correspondería a las órdenes del rey.

Caminó hacia mí lentamente, sin dejar esa postura elegante y esa mirada neutra y despreocupada. Cuando estuvo justo a mi lado se quedó quieto, no lo miré, pero supe que él sí, porque sentía como sus ojos me recorrían.

—¿Por qué estas temblado? —su voz era suave y tranquila. No hizo nada más después de eso. Por alguna razón me dio serenidad escucharlo más cerca, mis músculos se destensaron y volví a respirar con normalidad.

—¿Q-Quién eres tú? —finalmente lo miré a los ojos. Entrar en contacto visual no fue tan malo como pensé, pero si me intimidaba y continuaba pareciéndome extraño.

—Soy Wiss, el ángel de un Dios de la destrucción.

—¿Mi padre es ese Dios?

—No porque esté aquí quiere decir que él lo sea. Tu padre solo es mi discípulo, y estoy seguro de que no lo sabes, pero tú también lo eres.

—Entonces, si eres mi maestro podrías ayudarme.

—Lo lamento, Vegeta —miró al frente—. El rey me pidió que no te dijera nada, y aunque no puede hacerme algo si desobedezco, no me interesa meterme en asuntos que no son míos.

—Por favor —rogué en frente suyo. Desde que desperté no me sentí tan desesperado—. Necesito que me diga algo. No podré estar tranquilo si no sé al menos la mitad. Tampoco sé qué planeta es este, quién me hizo esto, o qué ocurrió para que nadie pueda contármelo.

—Pero sigue sin ser mi problema.

—Por lo menos piénsalo.

Wiss comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar. Abrió la puerta y me llevó por el pasillo, listo para completar lo que le encomendó el rey. ¿Por qué me llevaba si podía desobedecer? ¡Que obstinado!

—¡Wiss! —exclamé deteniéndome nuevamente en frente suyo—. Hazme el favor. Te lo estoy pidiendo.

—Vegeta.

—No creo que alguien pueda decirme algo más que tú. Estoy seguro que sabes muchas cosas.

—¿Tanta es tu desesperación?

—Más de lo que tú crees. Por favor —musité en un hilo de voz. Ya no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, así que me arrodillé en frente de él, mirando al suelo, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—No puedo creerlo —continuó con ese tono tan propio de él, levantó mi mirada con su báculo en mi mentón y me miró fijamente a los ojos—. Te contaré lo que yo creo necesario, pero no quiero que continúes preguntando después.

—¡Gracias, Wiss! —siseé y me levanté tan rápido como me fue posible. Algo de esa impaciencia se calmó dentro de mí, me sentía más tranquilo ahora que sabía que podía contar con alguien, y también confiar en que no diría nada a nadie, cuanto menos al rey.

—Este era el planeta Tierra. El nombre cambió a _Vejita_ y tu padre reina sobre saiyajins y seres terrícolas.

—¿Terrícolas?

—Así es. Criaturas bastante parecidas a los saiyajin, pero no poseen cola ni el mismo poder de pelea, de hecho, ni siquiera tienen poderes. Los pocos que están vivos lograron continuar solo por la inteligencia y sus habilidades culinarias. El resto, los más débiles y sin beneficios para los saiyajin, fueron asesinados o desterrados a planetas donde tuvieran pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

—¿Eso se continúa haciendo?

—Todos aquellos niños saiyajin que nacen con un nivel de pelea muy bajo son enviados a otros planetas para conquistarlos o ser asesinados en el intento. Mientras que los niños humanos tienen más oportunidades: pueden estudiar y ser grandes científicos o cocineros, de lo contrario los envían a otros planetas.

Paseamos por el pasillo por un momento en completa mudez. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Estábamos a punto de entrar en una habitación que era una especie de cámara roja. Dentro había un sujeto entrenando con pesadez.

Wiss tecleó unos números en el panel, desactivando lo que lograba ese color rojo y la habitación recuperó su color original: las paredes blancas y el suelo azulado.

Quien fuera que estaba dentro salió sudado con una toalla en su cuello. Se veía serio y recio, pero cuando vio a Wiss sonrió.

—Hola, Wiss —su voz sonaba firme y no dejaba su haz severo—. No creí encontrarte en este lugar. Y a ti tampoco, Vegeta. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Estoy dándole un tour al señor que acaba de despertar. No recuerda absolutamente nada.

—Es una verdadera lástima —el saiyajin (su cola evidenciaba su raza) se fijó en mi esta vez. Me miró de arriba abajo y luego hizo una reverencia—. Entonces me presentaré como se debe. Mi nombre es Kakarotto y soy en comandante de las tropas del rey.

No dije nada, lo observé hasta que se volvió a enderezar.

—Fuimos compañeros de tropa alguna vez. Me es un honor saber que ha despertado.

—Él también es uno de mis discípulos.

—¿Cuántos tienes en todo este planeta? —indagué.

—Solo tres, Vegeta —sonrió—. Kakarotto, tu padre y tú son los únicos.

—Lo hubieras dicho desde un comienzo.

—Si me disculpan, tengo que continuar entrenando —se volteó mirando a una mujer dentro de la habitación—. Hanako no va a esperarme mucho tiempo, así que volveré a lo mío.

—Claro, Kakarotto. Mándale saludos de mi parte a tu esposa.

—Por supuesto —sin más que decir Kakarotto sujetó la manija de la puerta, cerró y el tono rojo volvió a aparecer en la habitación.

Había sido una visita demasiado corta.

—Continuaré —dijo Wiss sacándome de mis pensamientos. Retomamos el paso por el pasillo y pasamos de largo puertas que seguramente no eran más que simples habitaciones. Porque si no me las enseñaba quería decir que no valía la pena—. El rey lleva sin salir del planeta y el castillo por más de veinte años. Fue una restricción que le puso el Dios de la destrucción, ya que cada vez que salía de cualquiera de los dos lugares, ya sea del planeta o el castillo, se convertía en un verdadero monstruo destructor. Provocó múltiples guerras y destruyó innumerables planetas.

—¿Por qué era de esa forma?

—Antes de que esa prohibición apareciera, el rey había alcanzado un inmenso poder, el mismo de un Dios súper saiyajin.

—¿Dios súper saiyajin? —pensé unos segundos—. ¿Yo también alcancé esa forma?

—Exactamente, pero ahora no hay necesidad de demostraciones. Provocaste muchos líos con esa pequeña esfera de poder que lanzaste hace rato, y será mejor no alterar a las civilizaciones.

No pudo evitar sonreír por lo que había sentido cuando hice eso.

—El rey perdió la cabeza con tanto poder corriéndole por las venas, así que lo mejor fue aislarlo y así está ahora: más tranquilo dentro de este inmenso lugar.

—Será porque a Bills no le gustó en lo absoluto que un idiota tomara su lugar, así como el rey lo hizo.

—Lo comprendiste rápido.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Proseguimos nuestro camino. Me llevó a conocer muchas partes del castillo, como las cocinas, las salas de recuperación, mi habitación, los grandes salones, el enorme vestíbulo y las salas de entrenamiento que, ahora más informado, tenían gravedad integrada.

Cada lugar me pareció una verdadera maravilla. El castillo era semejante de un verdadero laberinto que no tarde en memorizar. Donde íbamos todo era fino y delicado, decorado con los más refinados muebles, las ventanas tapadas por gruesas cortinas de una tela suave.

Era la octava maravilla.

Solo quedaba un lugar por visitar y éste era la habitación de incubadoras: un cuarto gigantesco y extenso, lleno de incubadoras que tenían un líquido azulado y, flotando en él, los engendros saiyajin que acababan de nacer o llevaban uno, dos, o hasta tres años. Pero solo eran los bebés de los guerreros del palacio, que debían permanecer incubados un mínimo de tres años.

Ambos caminamos por entre las incubadoras. Todos los niños eran demasiado parecidos: rabo, cabello negro, cuerpos corpulentos y niveles de poder que se leía con números debajo del nombre del saiyajin, en la parte inferior de la incubadora.

—¿Por qué ha estado aquí durante estos tres años? —preguntó una voz que se me hizo bastante conocida.

Tanto a Wiss como a mí nos extrañó la pregunta y fuimos hasta el lugar donde provenía esa voz. Se trataba de mi padre, en frente de una incubadora sin nombre y sin números que leyeran en nivel de pelea que tenía la cría dentro de la máquina.

Este bebé era particularmente extraño: su rabo era del mismo color que el de todos, pero el cabello y los ojos —que tenía entreabiertos— tenían un color distinto. Era muy difícil no darse cuenta de la diferencia, únicamente un ciego no notaría ese celeste tan claro que teñía su melena.

—Quiero que la saquen de aquí ahora mismo…

—Rey Vegeta —anunció Wiss y mi padre se dio la vuelta tranquilamente. Los que estaban detrás, doctores y enfermeras, se quedaron quietos, sin ejecutar lo que mi padre les ordenó.

—Wiss, y tú —me miró de la manera más fría posible—. ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

—Me pidió que guiara a su hijo por el castillo, ¿o no? Es lo que hice.

—Pero no a este lugar.

—Debió ser más específico.

Ignoré por completo la disputa para enfocarme en ese bebé. Era una niña, con una belleza demasiado natural. Se me hacía imposible no contemplarla, su delicado rostro infantil me atrapó inmediatamente, y a pesar de su diferencia no captaba por qué quería deshacerse de ella.

—¿Qué tanto te molesta de ella? —solté consiguiendo la atención del rey. No dejé de mirar dentro de la incubadora, solo me interesaba ella, no la cara de fastidio del rey.

—Ese es asunto mío, ahora te quiero fuera de este lugar.

—No me iré hasta que respondas a mi pregunta.

—¿Acaso olvidas quién es el rey aquí?

—Me importa un comino quién es el rey. Me dirás lo que quiero, de lo contrario tendré que sacarte a ti.

—¡No me hagas reír! ¿Tú crees que te daré la respuesta así nada más?

—Puedes decirlo o matarme, ¿cuál prefieres? Si me lo dices dejaré de molestarte, y si me asesinas también.

—Qué ridículo de tu parte darme esas opciones.

—Es lo mejor que tengo, de lo contrario jamás sabré nada. Tú decides.

Pasó un pequeño lapso. Nadie había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo. La mirada del monarca estaba enajenada, clavada en mí. No parpadeó en ningún momento, pensando con mucho sigilo. ¿Qué perdía con decírmelo?

—Es una maldita niña saiyajin, pero mitad terrícola.

—¿Mitad terrícola? Entonces a eso se debe ese color de cabello —mascullé sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Príncipe! Es mitad terrícola. No puedo permitir que algo como esto siga con vida. Es una burla para la realeza.

—¿Por qué para la realeza?

—Eso no importa ahora, debe morir.

El rey alzó la mano sobre su cabeza, de ésta salió una potente espada de ki. Iba a golpear la incubadora y matar al infante, pero antes de poder hacerlo, antes de lograr tocar el cristal con esa energía, me interpuse inmediatamente. Ni siquiera esperaba saltar en defensa de esa niña, pero allí estaba, sujetando el antebrazo de mi padre y mitad de la luminosa cuchilla afilada que cortó la palma de mi mano. La sangre goteó en el suelo, el dolor estaba latente, pero no era suficiente para detenerme ante él.

De alguna manera no quería que ella fuera asesinada.

—¡Yo me haré cargo de ella si es un peso para ti!

—¿Qué ganaras? Solo ridiculizará a la raza saiyajin, no puedo permitir algo como eso.

—De hecho… —interrumpió Wiss parándose a un lado, muy cerca de nosotros—… creo que sería una idea muy interesante que el príncipe se hiciera cargo.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero, Wiss…

—¿Qué sucede, rey Vegeta? Solo es una niña. Si nadie sabe de ella no será un problema, ¿no se puso a pensar en eso?

—La mantendré dentro del palacio. No saldrá de este lugar —sentencié y lo empujé bruscamente, obligándolo a buscar equilibrio en una pared.

—Como quieras. Hagan lo que quieran con ella, pero no quiero verla en ningún momento, y mucho menos comiendo en mi mesa —rugió furioso, no tenía pintas de poder sostener ese autocontrol por mucho tiempo, y desapareció por una puerta.

Me quedé mirando la incubadora después que se fue, todavía me atraía la sutil belleza y rareza de la niña.

Pasé a mirar mi mano: no dejaba de sangrar y embadurnar el suelo. No me dolía demasiado, pero aun así dejé que los doctores la vendaran por encima del guante para evitar una hemorragia.

—Me encargaré de que tenga todos los cuidados necesarios hasta el día de hoy. Mañana comenzarás a hacerte cargo de ella, príncipe.

—Wiss —apoyé nuevamente la mano sobre el cristal de la máquina que la contenía—. Sabes que no puedo tenerla, ¿no hay manera de que sea llevada con otra familia?

—Ese es asunto tuyo, la pequeña es de tu propiedad y puedes decidir sobre su destino.

—Tomaré en cuenta eso.

—Bueno, entonces mañana terminaré de completar el recorrido y mencionarte el protocolo. Está cayendo la noche y será mejor que vaya a descansar, de lo contrario, esa herida en la cabeza no se va a curar.

Mencionó aquello y tuve la necesidad que tocar la herida detrás de mi cabeza. Era un pequeño golpe con un corte poco profundo justo en la nuca. Dolía más que mi mano recién lastimada, y al instante me causó un dolor de cabeza.

—Está bien —suspiré resignado—. Mañana continuaremos, pero antes tengo una pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Fueron diez días exactamente —sonrió y caminó en dirección a la puerta por la que antes salió el rey—. Mañana iré temprano a tu habitación, quiero saber lo que decidirás con ella.

—Como sea —suspiré y adolorido tomé el camino contrario al de Wiss.

El castillo ya no era un problema si me conocía cada camino y atajo. Subí unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación y al entrar lo primero que me quité fue la armadura, seguido de las botas.

No me preocupé en cambiar mi ropa para dormir más cómodo esa noche, no le encontraba el sentido de estar a gusto cuando un dolor de cabeza atacaba. Seguro esta noche iba a ser difícil dormir, la primera de todas las noches donde tendría que aprender a lidiar con el dolor de ese golpe y, aún peor, pensar sobre el destino de la mestiza por la que mi padre armó tanto lío.

Masajeé un rato mi sien, después fui al baño y mojé la cabeza con agua fría. Busqué en alguna parte algo que aliviara esa infernal palpitación detrás de mi cabeza, y lo único a mano fue un poco de hielo dentro de una especie de nevera pequeña. Lo coloqué sobre la almohada de la cama, cubierto por una toalla y recargué la cabeza encima.

Tal como lo imaginé, el dolor se alivió poco a poco. Lentamente sentí cómo llegaba el sueño y podía dormirme. Me sentía en paz, relajado y tranquilo, mientras me tomaba el tiempo necesario para elegir entre las dos opciones: quedarme con la niña o entregarla a una familia. Si optaba por la segunda, era seguro que llamaría la atención de todos en el planeta, sería mal vista, señalada, hasta quién sabe, tal vez la golpearían de adulta y la obligaría a vivir una vida completamente asquerosa, si es que alguien no la asesinaba antes. En cambio, si elegía la primera, estando dentro del castillo llevaría una vida llena de lujos, nadie la miraría de mala manera más que el rey y algún que otro guerrero, además de que todo ese repudio antes mencionado no existiría.

Pero, ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto por ella de repente? ¿Qué es lo que me hizo pensar en su destino? No tenía ganas de resolver ese acertijo toda la noche, así que nada más me cubrí con las sabanas y dormí a sabiendas de que debía despertar temprano a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

El sol pegó directo en mi rostro. Las cortinas estaban corridas, así que inspeccioné con la mirada para saber quién había osado entrar sin mi permiso. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero los rayos me lo impedían.

Me encontré a Wiss sentado a un lado de la cama, en uno de los sillones de la habitación leyendo un libro que estuvo sobre la mesita de noche.

Estaba tan atento leyendo que parecía no darse cuenta que yo acababa de despertar, pero conociendo lo atento que podía ser, no iba a sorprenderme si de repente me saludara.

—Buenos días, príncipe Vegeta —habló sin quitar la vista de encima a las páginas que ojeaba. No estaba leyendo, solo contemplaba las ilustraciones—. ¿Estás listo para el día de hoy? Me interesa mucho saber qué es lo que decidiste sobre la niña.

—¿Por qué importa tanto? Creí que era el único interesado.

—Sí. Tú eres el único interesado —me miró de reojo—. Pero no quiere decir que no deseo saber la respuesta.

—Por lo menos dame tiempo a vestirme —me senté en la cama con pesadez. Por alguna razón continuaba cansado, pero mejor.

—¿Lograste descansar?

—Algo así —suspiré y miré la almohada. Estaba empapada por culpa del hielo que dejé toda la noche.

Wiss no dijo nada al respecto, devolvió su vista al libro y continuó ojeando, en busca de mejores dibujos.

Por mi parte me levanté de la cama y fui directo al baño entre pasos torpes y dormidos. Entré en el pequeño cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Puse mis manos a ambos lados del lavabo sosteniendo el peso de mi cuerpo, a la vez que observaba mi reflejo en el espejo. La cara la tenía cansada, con ojeras, consumida del agotamiento y todos esos días inconsciente en esa maldita sala de emergencias.

No continué mirándome para pasar a cepillar mis dientes, con la misma lentitud que entré, caminé e hice todo después de despertar hace unos minutos.

Renovado salí del baño, volví a sentarme en la cama y me coloqué la armadura. Pasé una mano por mi cara, seguí por mi cabello y al final dejé caer la mano sobre mis piernas echando un largo suspiro. De no ser porque entró Wiss hubiese dormido mucho más, pero ya era tarde y no podía desperdiciar mucho tiempo con las cosas que me faltaban descubrir.

—¿Vas a decírmelo ahora, Vegeta? —rompió el silencio con esa soltura al hablarme. Denotaba confianza y demostraba conocerme más de lo que yo podía ahora.

—Lo estuve pensando —suspiré otra vez—. Y decidí que… voy a cuidar de ella.

—Eso me parece realmente maravilloso —alardeó feliz. Era la primera vez, después de todo este tiempo, que lo veía de esa manera—. Entonces iré a ordenarles que saquen a la niña de la incubadora.

—Espera un momento.

Antes de poder tomar el picaporte se detuvo y me observó sobre su hombro, a la espera de una respuesta de mi parte.

—Necesitaré que me ayudes en esto —puse mis pies firmes en el suelo y me levanté acercándome a él.

—¿Mí ayuda? Pero yo qué más podría hacer para ayudarte, si nunca he tratado con niños. Además, creo que he cumplido demasiados favores por esta semana.

—No sé si has cumplido más favores de lo debido. Eso te lo debe mi padre, en cambio soy yo el que ahora te está pidiendo una mano. No podré hacerlo solo y menos si no recuerdo nada.

«Todavía no comprendo el hecho de que me oculten las cosas»

—Príncipe. Necesito que medites una cosa: si nosotros le contáramos algo sobre su vida, ¿sería suficiente?

—¿Cómo?

—No lo entiendes. No hay alguien que conozca mejor tu vida que tú mismo. Nadie vivió a carne propia lo que tú sabes con lujo y detalle.

—Pero, ¿cómo voy a saber si estoy diciendo que no recuerdo absolutamente nada? ¿Acaso estas burlándote de mí?

—Para nada —suspiró y se volteó sin dejar de mirar mis ojos—. No vine aquí para cumplir con las tareas de nadie, no soy quién para entrometerme donde no debo.

—Yo necesito que te entrometas en esto, porque todavía estoy desesperado.

—Creí que eso había acabado ayer cuando te conté lo necesario.

—Es obvio que no iba a ser suficiente, y ciertamente tú lo sabías.

—Así es. Y recuerdo haberte mencionado que no preguntaras por el asunto nuevamente.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez! Quiero saber qué ocurrió, qué pasó toda mi vida. Ni siquiera tengo los recuerdos de cuando era niño.

No volvió a hablar después de eso último. Sus ojos seguían sobre mí, y yo hice lo mismo: lo miré ansioso de que dijera algo de una vez.

Después de unos segundos se movió y giró el picaporte, abrió la puerta y salió siendo seguido por mí.

—Pensaré en darte ayuda con la niña. Por ahora será eso.

No estaba brincando por dentro al saberlo, pero era mejor escuchar eso a nada. Wiss por el momento era mi mano derecha inconscientemente, necesitaba de su ayuda si quería avanzar, porque solo él se había ofrecido tanto y salteado algunas normas para contarme cosas que no debía y darme esta oportunidad con esa bebé por la que sentía una extraña afección.

No lo conocía suficiente, mas tenía la confianza de que mis suplicas en algún momento las tomaría en cuenta. No se trataba de un sujeto malvado y sin corazón, todo lo que estaba a su alcance lo haría si consideraba que era algo realmente necesario.

Jamás podría aprovecharme de él, porque al parecer era dueño de una inteligencia tan capaz de leer mentes.

Llegamos en unos minutos a la sala de incubadoras, fuimos hasta la de esa niña mitad terrícola. Wiss ordenó a los doctores que la despertaran, que por fin interrumpieran ese profundo sueño en que estaba metida. El líquido azulado se fue vaciando por un pequeño drenaje que había debajo de ella. Su pequeño cuerpo quedó recostado sobre la superficie de la incubadora y el vidrio finalmente se abrió. Los encargados la envolvieron con algunas mantas luego de quitarles los chupones del pecho y algunos cables, la secaron y sacaron esos residuos del líquido lo más que pudieron.

La bebé en ningún momento despertó, ni siquiera cuando la movían de formas casi bruscas. Su rabo colgó en todo momento, no lo enrolló en su cintura como debía ser. La forma en que dormía era tan tranquila que en un momento deseé ser ella.

Me la entregaron en brazos. Tuve miedo de alzarla y que comenzara a chillar, pero, aunque cambió de brazos muchas veces entre las enfermeras y el doctor, siguió sin despertar. También temía abusar de mi fuerza en algún momento descuidado y que pudiera romperle algo. Se trataba de una criatura tan frágil y sofisticada. No tenía intenciones de lastimarla.

—Bueno —suspiró Wiss con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?

—No tengo muchas opciones —musité sin dejar de mirarla impertérrito. Me daba una especie de coraje tener que lidiar con ella por culpa de mi padre; yo no estaba en condiciones de cuidarla si todavía no sabía cuidarme a mí mismo. Pero ¿qué más me quedaba? —. Quiero que envíen a mi habitación una maldita cuna. No dejaré que esté en mi cama.

—Enseguida, su majestad —tan rápido como pudo, el doctor que estaba detrás salió por la puerta y fue en busca de lo que quería.

—Wiss —me tomé la molestia de mirarlo. El enojo del momento me quitó la paciencia—. Cuando quieras puedes instruirme. No voy a estarte rogando con este tema.

—Vaya. ¿Por qué ese cambio de decisión?

—Por favor. No lameré tus botas por un estúpido favor. Si es necesario llamaré a las mucamas del palacio —gruñí—. De haber tenido más libertad la hubiera encerrado en una habitación diferente, pero el idiota del rey no querrá que una mocosa como ella ocupe espacio en su preciado palacio.

—Tienes razón. Es bastante lastimoso. Espero que te deje dormir por las noches.

—¿Por qué quise hacer esto? —lo ignoré—. El príncipe de los saiyajin, ¿cuidando de una niña que estuvo a punto de ser asesinada a causa de su mezcla? ¡Santo cielo!

—Pero debo decir que fue un gran gesto de tu parte, jamás creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo como eso.

—No quiero seguir hablando del tema —chillé y sin más me di la vuelta, llevándome a la niña de retorno conmigo a la habitación. La cosa que quería ya debía estar donde lo pedí, porque siendo sincero no soportaba un segundo más con ella en mis brazos.

Como dije: en ningún momento dio señales de despertar, no lloró, no se movió, solo respiró entre pequeños jadeos, metida en ese sueño tan pesado que llevaba.

Al entrar en mis aposentos visualicé una cuna circular que se sostenía por una base ancha. Dentro había una almohada sumamente esponjosa que hacía de colchón. La deposité allí dentro sin la manta y la tapé con la pequeña cobija que también estaba dentro de la cuna real, y como si nada la mocosa continuó durmiendo.

Me sorprendía los detalles que una simple cama de bebé podía tener. Era totalmente blanca, en los bordes el color cambiaba a un dorado brillante, la única pata que sostenía la cuna era solo de oro y el _colchón_ estaba forrado por una sedosa tela color bordo.

Vaya niña afortunada. Ni mi cama se veía tan cómoda como esa pequeña camita.

Decidí que era momento de ignorarla un poco. Llevé más de diez minutos observándola desde que entré con ella en brazos, la recosté y la dejé dormir. Pero es que su belleza fácilmente me hipnotizaba. No quería imaginarme qué clase de padres le había tocado para heredar esa bendita maldición.

A un lado de mi cama había un gran carrito con demasiada comida. Mi estómago rugió al momento de olfatear el aroma que emanaba cada platillo, así que me senté en la cama luego de quitarme la molesta armadura, descubrí los diferentes platos y me dispuse a comer con la ayuda de unos palillos.

Un pequeño jadeo me erizó la piel.

Me volteé para mirar la cuna que ahora estaba a mis espaldas. Observé con atención a la niña: solo se había movido unos centímetros y en el proceso dejó escapar un suspiro. Eso era lo más lógico. Pero no tenía deseos de que, justo en el momento de aprovechar la comida, despertara y llorara como no tenía idea.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Después de comer me recosté en la cama y traté de mirar a cualquier lado que no fuera a la ventana, justo donde estaba esa cuna real.

Me tentaba la idea de mirarla, no tenía algo mejor que hacer, pero el orgullo que tenía dentro era más grande que la tentación, así que me tiré en el suelo, sobre la alfombra a un lado de la cama. Era el lugar perfecto para ejercitarme haciendo abdominales y que la cama tapara mi visión de la cuna.

¿Qué creen?

Cada vez que subía en un abdominal, miraba hacia la ventana ignorando el enorme ego. Quería tener cuidado de que no se cayera, estar al tanto de cada movimiento y de si en algún momento despertaba.

Era infernal. No podía hacer algo sin tener la mirada siempre dirigida a la misma dirección.

Cuando me ejercitaba, cuando estaba acostado, mientras comía, cuando salía del baño, mientras _miraba por la ventana_ , al salir y entrar de la habitación. Podía decirse que fue el día más productivo desde que desperté hace un día atrás, y todo era hecho a propósito para hacer ruido y que la dormilona finalmente abriera los ojos, pero nada funcionaba.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo puede dormir un bebé? —me cuestioné exasperado. Ni siquiera gritando había efecto.

¿Y para qué quería que despierte cuando hace unas horas atrás no podía imaginármela lloriqueando?

Me estaba resignando de a poco, por lo que decidí finalmente recostarme y leer algo aprovechando la quietud.

De repente, mi olfato atrapó un hedor bastante asqueroso, tuve que taparme la nariz para evitar seguir oliendo. Abrí la única ventana, y al mirar a la cuna me la encontré con sus ojos abiertos, atentos a mí.

—N-No vayas a llorar —rogué casi internamente, cuando vi que torció los labios y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Acumuló aire y de golpe lo soltó en un grito que irritó mis oídos.

El llanto podía escucharse desde fuera de la habitación, puesto que había salido un momento en busca de aire puro y que mis oídos no explotaran. Cuando el llanto fue más moderado entré tomando aire y lo primero que hice fue buscar algo con que cambiarla, porque sí: necesitaba un cambio de pañales.

Ya era de noche otra vez; ninguna mucama iba a estar a mi disposición para hacer algo y facilitarme la tarea. Tenía que improvisar, sacarle ese pañal asqueroso y cambiarlo por uno limpio.

Qué suerte que los que trajeron la cuna habían sido tan inteligentes de también traer una pañalera y cosas para limpiarla. No tenía idea de para qué servía cada cosa: había cremas, aceites, talcos y algunas cosas más. ¿Cuál iba primero?

Recosté a la niña sobre una toalla en mi cama. Retiré el pañal asqueroso y lo arrojé inmediatamente a la basura. Ya sin él se veía diferente, por fin se había callado, se limitó a sonreír y luego a patear al compás de sus puños. Se reía sin razón alguna, sacaba su lengua y luego chupaba uno de sus dedos.

Me parecía divertida, pero por más tierno que podía llegar a ser el momento, mi orgullo me mantuvo serio y callado. Dediqué mi atención solo a utilizar cada producto sobre su delicada piel, leyendo algunas instrucciones de uso y demás. Cambié el pañal y finalmente la alcé con mis manos bajo sus brazos.

—¿De qué tanto te ríes? —era curiosa la forma de reírse sin sentido, hasta cuando la volvía a recostar continuó de la misma manera inquieta y graciosa.

En ningún momento le correspondí la sonrisa, todavía estaba asqueado ante el hecho de que acababa de cambiar un pañal sucio de una niña que apenas conocía. Así que la dejé en su cama y volví a la mía, sin antes quitar la toalla donde la cambié y devolver las demás cosas a la pañalera. Crucé las piernas una vez tapado, sostuve el libro que antes leía y permanecí reacio a toda risa, jadeo o sonido que escuchaba salir de ella.

Después de un rato la dejé de escuchar y volví a salir de la cama para cerciorarme de que otra vez cayó dormida. Y, en efecto, yacía como un verdadero ángel.

¿Iba a dejarme dormir? Ella sí, pero mi ansiedad por alimentar el conocimiento no.

Era más de media noche y yo caminé por los pasillos del castillo hasta la biblioteca. Debía haber algo allí que me ayudara con esto sin tener que depender de nadie —tampoco quería que todo el planeta se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo—. Con la cantidad de libros que había en las cuatro enormes estanterías de roble que llegaban a tocar el techo, era difícil encontrar y no encontrar algo. _Difícil encontrar_ porque llevaba demasiado tiempo hallar algo como lo que yo buscaba, y _difícil no encontrar_ porque de tantos libros era imposible no obtener lo que realmente se quería. Por lo menos buscar me mantendría distraído.

Pasó más de media hora y encontré lo que buscaba: un libro sobre lo que era cuidar de una cría saiyajin. La niña no era una por completo, pero si tenía sangre de mi raza se asociaba mucho a un niño de raza pura. Así que llevé bajo el brazo el grueso libro de tapa antigua.

Llegué de vuelta a la habitación y tapado en mi cama me dispuse a leer, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Miré el reloj de la mesa que marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Llevaba una numerosa cantidad de páginas ya leídas, los ojos los tenía cansados y me era difícil leer medida pasaba el tiempo. Entonces puse la cinta sobre la cubierta para marcar dónde me había quedado, dejé el libro en la mesa y me dispuse a dormir.

Esta noche el dolor de cabeza no lo sentí en ningún momento. Creo que el cansancio era tanto que me olvidé de esa herida por completo.

Necesitaba dormir más que la noche anterior, no importaba si para eso debía saltearme el desayuno. Pero era más importante acabar con esa fatiga que seguir como un muerto viviente todos los días.

* * *

Escuché las cortinas correrse, la niña no estaba llorando. Confiaba en que se trataba de Wiss irrumpiendo nuevamente en la habitación para despertarme temprano.

Abrí los ojos, pero no vi nada más que oscuridad. Tenía el libro que me traje de la biblioteca sobre la cara, marcado en la página donde me quedé. Me di cuenta de ello porque al sentarme en la cama el libro cayó sobre mis piernas y reconocí las páginas.

A mi lado, observando un libro solo de dibujos, estaba Wiss sentado en el mismo sillón que el día anterior.

No me preocupé de él y observé el reloj. Marcaba las ocho de la mañana, y a juzgar por la hora afuera debía hacer más frío que cuando Wiss me despertó la mañana anterior una hora más tarde. De solo imaginarlo mi cuerpo se estremeció y volví a cubrirme con las sábanas en busca del confortante calor.

—Vamos, príncipe Vegeta —alzó un poco la voz, pero no estaba molesto—. Tienes que levantarte. Un heredero al trono debe de llevar un itinerario.

—¿Desde cuándo te importan mis responsabilidades?

—¿Quieres que te entrene, sí o no?

—¿¡Entrenar!?

No deje de estar serio, pero algo demostraba lo que me causaron esas palabras. Salí de la cama inmediatamente y de tan solo imaginar el duro régimen me emocionaba.

—Sí —sonrió levantándose del sillón—. Entrenarte para ser padre.

—¿Eh? —toda esa alegría de repente se redujo a nada—. ¿Para ser padre?

—Así es. Querías que te dé instrucciones, entonces te haré el favor.

Como quién no diría la cosa, la mocosa detrás de mí, desde su cuna, comenzó a lloriquear escandalosamente. Esta vez no había un terrible olor, solo lloraba rebalsando en un mar de lágrimas, agitando su pequeña cola y dando patadas más violentas que en la noche cuando la cambié.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —la alcé en mis brazos, arrullándola con una paciencia que desconocía.

—Tiene hambre.

De repente, el animado era él.

—¿Hambre? ¿Y qué se supone que come un bebé saiyajin?

—¿Todavía no llegaste a esa parte del libro?

—¡Si hubiera llegado no estaría preguntando!

—Bueno, entonces tu entrenamiento comienza ahora. Iremos a la cocina y le daremos algo de comer.

—¿No es que no sabías nada sobre niños?

—Llegué una hora antes de despertarte y me tomé la molestia de leer todo el libro.

—Y supongo que fuiste tú quien lo dejó sobre mi cara.

—¡Jo, jo! ¿Cómo crees?

—Yo no le encuentro lo gracioso —desvié mi mirada de él a la ropa que estaba a los pies de la cama. Seguramente Wiss se encargó de preparármela como si se tratara de mi madre.

—Vístete rápido. Si no la alimentamos pronto llorará más, y no quieres que pase eso.

No dije nada, recogí la ropa y me metí en el baño para darme una aseada rápida. Salí en unos minutos vistiendo una camiseta ajustada de mangas largas y sin cuello, pantalones holgados y las botas blancas de siempre.

—¿Por qué casual hoy?

—No llevarás todos los días la armadura, si solo andarás por el palacio y nadie importante vendrá a visitarte. Además, necesitarás ropa cómoda para lo que te espera.

—¡Por favor! Quisiera que esto termine de una vez.

Esta vez Wiss llevó a la niña en sus brazos. Se me hacía extraño que justamente él, un sujeto que aparentaba seriedad y apatía, jugara de esa manera descuidada con una bebé. Hasta hizo desaparecer su báculo para tenerla más segura. Le sacaba la lengua de forma divertida y hacia caras graciosas, a las que ella reaccionaba riéndose alborotada.

Llegamos a la cocina y nos encontramos con únicamente dos cocineros. Wiss le pidió amablemente a uno de ellos que se retirara y obedeció, dejándonos completamente solos en la enorme habitación con un terrícola.

Wiss me enseñó a preparar la comida más conveniente para ella: una niña saiyajin de tres años de edad. Le había crecido todos sus dientes y leche no iba a ser suficiente para saciar su apetito.

Cuando el terrícola terminó de cocinar esa _comida especial_ la sirvió en un plato y Wiss reanudó sus instrucciones. Mencionó que debía cargar una pequeña cuchara y soplar hasta que esa papilla estuviera lo suficientemente tibia y no quemara la boca de la niña. Tenía que tener paciencia cuando ella hacia caras y sacaba la comida de su boca. También que debía animarla de formas completamente ridículas para que comiera eso que ni yo era capaz de comer.

Fue una guía larga y aburrida de cómo alimentarla. No creí que hacerlo fuera tan fácil, pero humillante a la vez.

—¿Puede dejar de hacer esas caras estúpidas? —protesté cansado de ver a Wiss sin vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Es una de las estrategias. A menos que tengas una mejor…

—No la tengo —gruñí—. Termina con esto, que ya estoy harto de verte hacer eso.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Otro día se pasó entre instrucciones e instrucciones. Ahora sabía mucho más sobre el tema, además Wiss se había encargado de enseñarme todo al respecto y en un solo día.

Para cuando regresé a mi habitación estaba exhausto, no quería hacer otra cosa más que acostarme y dormir. Me despedí de Wiss en la entrada del cuarto y entré recostado a la dormida bebé en la cuna.

Me quité la ropa completamente y entré desnudo al baño, fui directo a la ducha, encendí el agua fría y me metí debajo de ésta sin pensarlo dos veces.

No podía dormir aún. Quería hacer algo que fuera más de mi estirpe que solo cuidar a una bebé, por lo que decidí que entrenaría en esa cámara de gravedad que vi antes con ese saiyajin llamado Kakarotto dentro.

Con el pasar de estos tres días me fui dando cuenta de que entrenar era lo que más anhelaba. Necesitaba poner en acción a mi cuerpo cansado, porque era obvio que dejarlo descansar de más me estaba debilitando.

Más despierto salí del baño vestido únicamente con mi traje azul, las botas y los guantes blancos. Levanté la ropa que dejé en el suelo antes de ducharme y la arrojé dentro de un canasto. Finalmente, con la niña dormida y todo en orden, salí de la habitación a los pasillos y me encaminé a la dichosa habitación.

¿Por qué no fue esto lo primero que hice apenas orientarme en lugar de cuidar a esa engendra? Me daba mucha emoción imaginarme la gravedad, la presión con la que trabajaría mi cuerpo y lo poderoso que sería después de unas cuantas semanas usando esa cámara.

Por ahora desconocía mi fuerza y nivel. Lo primero iba a ser probarme, y luego entrenar como era debido.

Por las horas imaginé que no encontraría a nadie en mi camino, pero se cruzó una silueta que se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la cámara gravitacional antes de que yo llegara a ella.

Traía puesta una armadura por las hombreras, se trataba de un hombre por la pose en que estaba parado, y su cabello lo terminó delatando. Era mi padre, esperándome con una sonrisa desafiante y una postura dominante.

No comprendía qué estaba haciendo justo en ese lugar, o por qué coincidieron nuestros caminos y horarios.

Las ganas de entrenar no me las quitaría nadie, ni siquiera él.

—No imaginé encontrarte despierto a estas horas —descruzó sus brazos y se irguió—. Ahora que eres niñera pareces una maldita marioneta.

No se escuchaba orgulloso, pero me daba completamente igual.

—¿Acaso pedí tu opinión? —lancé y dirigí mi mano al panel donde pondría los números que tecleó Wiss la primera vez que lo vi hacerlo. Pero el rey me impidió acercarme. Se había interpuesto entre mi mano y el panel—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No te dirijas a mí de esa manera. Soy el rey y debes hablarme con el respeto que merezco.

—¿Respeto? ¡Bah! Deberías perderte, padre —rugí y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar sujetó mi antebrazo con fuerza. Había querido esquivarlo para ingresar los números y otra vez lo impidió.

—Entrenarás conmigo —ejerció presión en su agarre. Por un momento no sentí absolutamente nada, pero luego se contrajeron mis músculos y luché por no demostrar que sentí dolor—. Quiero saber qué tan rápido caes.

—Eres un insecto. ¡Jamás aceptaría entrenar contigo!

—Que yo sepa es la única contraseña que te sabes de todas las cámaras de gravedad que hay en el castillo, y yo voy a ocupar ésta ahora. Puedes retirarte o entrar, si tantos deseos tienes.

¡Insolente! No fue mucho el tiempo que conviví con mi padre, en pocas ocasiones intercambiábamos palabras y fue suficiente para ganarse mi odio absoluto. Su altivez me hacía llegar al límite de mi paciencia. Ni siquiera con esa niña que ahora dormía en su cuna dentro de mi habitación, me era tan difícil controlarme. A mi padre quería destruirlo, romper su cara solo con mis puños y hacerlo sufrir lentamente.

No iba a darme la vuelta para volver a la habitación como un cobarde. Acepté entrar con él y entrenar a la par. Pero me estaba arriesgando demasiado; si no conocía mi poder mucho menos conocía el suyo. Era demostrarle cuánto podía dar o aceptar la humillación, y sinceramente cualquiera de las dos eran bienvenidas.

Después de todo fue por culpa de mi orgullo meterme en esta tontería. Pude darme la vuelta y evitar esto, dormir como tenía que ser y despertar más fresco la mañana siguiente, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Buenas noches, mis amores! Me emociona mucho poder publicar el primer capítulo. Es un fic que algunos ya leyeron, pero, como se dieron cuenta, tiene algunas nuevas partes. ¡Gracias **Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta** y a **kopitro** por los review! Un saludo enorme para ambos. _

_Quería dejar en claro algunas cosillas: si bien Vegeta no es tan orgulloso y serio como normalmente lo conocemos, mantiene su porte en lo que cabe ¿y por qué es así? Al haber olvidado quién fue afectó a su carácter. Por lo menos mantiene parte de su esencia. En cuanto a Wiss, también tiene algunos cambios en su personalidad, pero solo por la situación en la que están pasando. El ángel se comporta de manera seria con el asunto, y trato de agregarle un poco de ese carisma encantador :3_

 _El rey por su parte, es un hombre que alcanzó la fase de un Dios Súper saiyajin, es discípulo de Wiss y se mantiene "encarcelado" en el palacio. ¿Por qué quise esto? Ya que Vegeta y Wiss tienen su lado OoC, se me ocurrió que a él también lo afectara._

 _Y Bulma continua desaparecida, todavía no sabemos de ella, y no sabemos hasta unos cuantos capítulos más adelante._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto, corazones! Ojalá me dejen sus reviews; me inspiran y me sirven de mucha ayuda para seguir y saber qué les parece el segundo avance de este fic que sí o sí pienso finalizar y no dejarlo a medias._

 _#Mica_Natsuki_


End file.
